


7.12

by chasu



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: (but only for a second), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasu/pseuds/chasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>("i'm not going to write anything explicit for this fandom," i said, lying to myself. "everything will be t or g rated.")</p><p>i wonder how they would feel about <a href="http://www.independent.co.uk/news/uk/a-long-list-of-sex-acts-just-got-banned-in-uk-porn-9897174.html">this</a> (nsfw).</p></blockquote>





	7.12

   Kaito isn't ready to be pulled from sleep, but something is bumping against his shoulder, something bony and warm.

   The dream is fading quickly, slipping through his fingers like sand as his consciousness ebbs back in. There is warmth and orange behind closed eyelids and Aoko's voice, distant. He thinks he sees a glimpse of morning sunlight and white sheets before he slips back under again.

   The sounds linger, though. They don't match the dream, even when he can't remember it. No, they belong to a _different_  sort of dream...

   And Aoko is...

   His eyes flutter open, vision bleary, and on the edges of his dream, he can see skin. A leg. A woman's bare leg, and beyond that, a mess of tea-blond hair, untidy from sleep but he'd recognise it anywhere - especially when the bed shifts just-so and Kaito finds a brown eye gazing sharply at him, side-on, pupil dilated.

   He blinks and sees the whole picture all at once. Saguru on his back, most of his face obscured by Aoko's thigh, his head between her legs and even though Kaito can't see it, he knows without any shadow of a doubt what they're doing. She sits astride him, naked and gripping the headboard, rocking her hips with her head thrown back and eyes closed. Kaito takes it in slowly, sleepily. The slight sheen of perspiration over her forehead from the exertion. Saguru's hands on her hips, not tight, but firm enough that he can lift her off should he have to. And the way Saguru is still staring at him, unflinching. Even when Kaito's understanding must be dawning on his face, he doesn't look away.

   On their side of the bed, the alarm clock flashes red numbers from its location on the end table. 7:12am.

   Kaito rolls his eyes, just as Aoko lets out a particularly urgent noise and grinds down harder. That's what finally takes Saguru's attention away from him, and Kaito doesn't know whether he should be relieved or disappointed. He only watches in silence as Aoko bows her head, and their eyes must meet because Saguru's gaze intensifies, seems reverent as he looks up at her, and that's the last of it that Kaito cares to watch before he rolls over, pulling his pillow firmly over his head.

   "Kaito?"

   The bed's rhythmic (oh god) shaking stops, and Aoko's voice is inquisitive when she says his name. He can just imagine her head cocking to the side.

   "Seven in the morning," is all he manges to croak, burying his head deeper beneath the pillow. "On a _Saturday_. _Why_?" 

   The mattress shifts again. "We thought you'd enjoy waking up to a show," Saguru says, almost conversationally, now that his mouth is free (oh _god_ ).

   "I would have," Kaito replies simply. " _Later_."

   Aoko again. "Should we stop?" she says, and Kaito wonders how she manages to sound so composed considering what she looked like just a moment ago. Not that he's going to chance another peek to see if she's still in a similar state. His imagination can supply the answer just fine.

   He waves them off. "Just... keep it down," he tries, cringing at his own words. They aren't going to be quiet; not so quiet he won't be able to hear when he's right next to them, but somehow, he just can't muster the will to get up and go to the spare room. Not when Aoko's knee is still digging into his shoulder, and not when the room is full of the humid heat of active bodies and he can still smell her arousal less than a foot away from him. He clears his throat. "A guy needs his beauty sleep, you know."

   Aoko giggles. "Sure thing, old man Kaito."

   Another shift of the bed, and then something that sounds like a kiss. Aoko whimpers in a way that makes curiosity burn in him, makes it almost impossible _not_  to turn around and open his eyes and observe.

   He knows he won't be going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ("i'm not going to write anything explicit for this fandom," i said, lying to myself. "everything will be t or g rated.")
> 
> i wonder how they would feel about [this](http://www.independent.co.uk/news/uk/a-long-list-of-sex-acts-just-got-banned-in-uk-porn-9897174.html) (nsfw).


End file.
